


Summer Nostalgia

by edoguwuranpo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edoguwuranpo/pseuds/edoguwuranpo
Summary: He’d look up at the single glowing plastic star stuck to the ceiling right above his head. They were young back then, every summer they’d see each other was better than the last, until there were none left.Aka Akaashi reminiscing about summer.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Summer Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Darling by Christian Leave but then i got sidetracked and it got a little sad+this happened. This could have a happy ending, i have an idea for one if y’all wanted to know the future resolution to this. But ye, this is mostly written to kinda help with my writers block happening with my main fic rn

He didn’t think about him all the time.

Most days he’d go about his day normally. Thoughts about work and friends preoccupied him during the day, sometimes into the night. But nights like tonight, when Akaashi laid in his bed alone, when the silence felt so loud, when he was more conscious of the breath in his lungs and the blood flowing through his veins; that’s when he thought of him. The memories would nudge at the back of his mind like an impossible itch until they would consume him, sleep long forgotten. He’d look up at the single glowing plastic star stuck to the ceiling right above his head. They were young back then, every summer they’d see each other was better than the last, until there were none left. 

The year it all started 7 year old Akaashi was sitting on the beach. The breeze was cool and salty. He'd wiggle his tiny toes into the warm sand and look out at the ocean. He remembered that day, when he first saw the other boy from his spot on the shore: he was wearing a paper hat, trying to balance on a small floating board when a hard wave struck, swiping the board out from under him. The other boy panicked without the floating board and thrashed around until he disappeared under the water. Without much thinking, Akaashi jumped in the water to the other boy, dragging him out of the water. Because of his heroic deed, the other boy, Bokuto, deemed him alright to be his first mate. Later it turned out the other boy was a really good swimmer, much better than Akaashi, but in that moment he said he completely forgot.

That summer they’d play pretend, the Bokuto was always the pirate captain, wearing a newspaper hat and wielding a mighty sword of 2 sticks taped together. As for Akaashi, the other boy offered him a similar paper hat and a small pair of binoculars. They dug for treasured shells and rocks in the sands, swam in the ocean on their floating boards. 

Akaashi’s grandparents were happy to see Akaashi playing with someone his age, and looking back, they really were there for him. His parents were relieved and started sending Akaashi to his grandparents in the tiny seaside town every summer after. It’s no surprise to Akaashi now that the memories that remained always featured sea spray and warm summer sun. All other seasons were a blur to him, just waiting til he could see that other boy again.

Summer was their season, and with it, they were inseparable. Summer to Akaashi became reading manga together, a fan blowing around warm air. It was swimming under the moonlight, the sound of crashing waves and crickets keeping them company. It was sloppy first kisses that tasted sweet like the ice cream cones they had, now, melted and long forgotten. They explored together, they learned together. Until they didn’t anymore. They couldn’t anymore. 

-

The tiny plastic star on his ceiling now still glowed, even though he'd had it for so long. 

One of those early summers the sun beat down especially hard, making the boys feel too lazy for their usual adventures. Instead Bokuto took Akaashi to his house insisting he had ice pops in the freezer and toys they could play with. Bokuto’s room was kind of a mess. Clothes scattered everywhere but the laundry basket, toys haphazardly shoved in plastic bins with missing lids. That day Bokuto proudly gave him a grand tour, talking endlessly about every little thing in the room. It wasn’t until the sun started to set outside, that they caught his eye.

“Hey, what are those?” Akaashi asked as he pointed to the spots scattered across the ceiling that were just beginning to glow. Bokuto cocked his head where Akaashi was pointing, eyes lighting up.

“They’re stars, ’Kaashi!!! They’re lil plastic ones, but my mom told me that the reason they glow is cause they got a lil bit of stardust in them!...If I’m feeling a lil sad at night, I just look up to these stars and make a wish, and if you wish hard enough, they come true!!” As he said this, Bokuto climbed up onto the bed headboard, reaching on his tip toes until he could peel a single star from the ceiling to go back and show Akaashi.

“How do you know they come true? The wishes, I mean.”

The soft smile the other boy had in that moment, sunkissed skin glowing in the flood of the setting sun, would be an image Akaashi would never be able to forget even if he wanted to.

“I mean, I’m not all alone anymore. I have you, right ’Kaashi?”

Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand in his own, placing the plastic star in his palm.

“Here, I have a lot of these, you can have one to make a wish too!”

-

He never made a wish. As Akaashi got older he knew the star was just plastic, the glow from some chemicals mixed in, not stardust. Yet he kept it with him, a tiny part of him still believing and not wanting to waste the one wish he had.

It felt silly to say something out loud that he already had known for so long but there was something, something that had Akaashi looking up at the tiny plastic star on his ceiling and wishing. Wishing to relive those good moments. Wishing he wasn’t such a coward and protected what they had. Wishing he could take back the words that weren’t his own. Wishing he wasn’t the one to make Bokuto cry.

“I don’t deserve him. I messed up even now, and I just-- I miss him. I wish I could fix everything… I wish I was with my star.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's vague because it’s supposed to just be Akaashi reminiscing, but to clear things up Akaashi was having trouble with other kids in school so his grandparents invited him to stay with them during summer break so that maybe getting away from the city would be good for him. Akaashi’s parents later learned about him and Bo's relationship and forced them to break up and stopped Akaashi from ever going back. F.


End file.
